Distractions
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: What does a trapped seeker do to keep his mind off being trapped? Good job he’s not on his own! This is a slash story. Don’t like, please don’t read!


Distractions

This story is only for adults. It is slash. Please do not read if you don't like these kinds of stories. Large (Male!!) robots will be doing things that will fry your tiny mind. If your mind is already fried or fry proof, join the club!!! This is the first story I have plucked up courage to put on fanfiction, although I have more squirreled away, sorry, they are all slash too………..

Disclaimer: The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!!!

Pairing: Prowl/Starscream

Rating: Definitely R/NC17 Enjoy. (Cold shower recommended before reading!!!!)

"This is all your fault!!!!!!" Hissed the Deceptercon Air Commander petulantly. Ruby optics glowing feral in the dark.

Sapphire optics regarded him coolly.

"I fail to see how our present predicament can be blamed on me. You were the one who chased me off the road and into the desert. You were the one who fired the cluster missiles that undoubtedly weakened the ceiling of this place. You pursued me around the desert rock formations, shouting that you were going to 'rip off my pretend wings and ……….AHHHH relocate them elsewhere on, or rather into another part of my anatomy!!!' You jumped on me, which caused us both to fall down into this underground facility. You caused the landslide by trying to use more of your missiles to get us out of here."

All the time Prowl spoke he watched the agitated seeker walk? Pace? No, stalk across the floor. Not that he could go far. Seven steps one way, turn, seven steps the other way, turn.

The Autobot tactician privately believed that this underground facility was an abandoned human "Cold War" missile bunker. The shaft they had fallen down would have housed and been the launch tube for a missile. This room could have been a storeroom. Thankfully, it had been empty and large enough for them to stand in... By some miraculous quirk of engineering and good luck, three of the emergence lights still worked, although the light was no more that a gleam. At least it allowed them to see without resorting to infra-red.

Although the room was large by human standards, to the increasingly agitated and twitchy seeker, it was shrinking and becoming more confined by the nanoclick. Only constantly verbally abusing the Autobot was keeping him from having a claustrophobic panic attack.

"Sit down and save some of your energy." Said Prowl. "We will have been missed by now and rescue parties dispatched."

Although he knew that if a rescue party of his reluctant companion's associates found them, if he wasn't taken away and tortured, he would most likely be terminated or maybe just left buried alive.

Starscream snarled at the Autobot. It had seemed such a good idea at the time. Seeing the 2IC on his own was a rarity. Chasing him had been fun, so had tackling him to the ground and sitting astride him, just long enough to see panic begin to show in those gleaming optics as he realised that he was trapped. Then the ground had given way. That hadn't been fun!!! How could he sit there so calmly, when…….. No. Don't go there. He had to do something to keep his CPU from screaming, confined, buried, trapped. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What to do? What to do? Stalk, glare, turn. The flickering lights turned the Datsun's shadow, almost, if you squinted, into a short winged seeker………HUMMMMMM now that's an idea. Starscream pounced like a turbofox on a glitchmouse.

Afterwards, Prowl realised that he only had himself to blame. Take your optics off a Deceptercon for half a nanoclick and they will take advantage of it. He hadn't realised that Starscream had stopped his restless movements, until a pair of powerful blue hands had grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him upright, before he could do more than gasp.

"What?"

He had been slammed back against the wall with Starscream's malevolently grinning face close to his.

"Work the logic out of this!!" He said with a snigger, pressing his lips to the astonished Autobots.

Prowl clamped his lips and mandenta tightly shut against the invading glossa, which licked slowly at his mouth, probing for entrance. His hands were trapped between his chestplate and Starscream's cockpit, so he couldn't even hit out at the suddenly amorous mech that held him. His battle computer program was screaming at him. His logic circuits were doing their own little panic dance, as well as shrieking. "OFFOFFGETHIMOFF!!!!!!"

One quiet, seldom noticed part of his CPU said "Relax, go with the flow and enjoy." Prowl wondered, briefly, slightly hysterically, what was part of Beachcomber's programming doing in there?

Starscream, tiring of getting no response from the tactician, changed the rules. Moving his lips from the unresponsive mouth, he brushed them down Prowl's chin and along his jaw line, feeling the tremors that quivered beneath the silver metallic skin. When he reached his captives audios, he murmured.

"Tell me Proowwl." Elongating the name into a low growl. "Are your wings as sensitive as mine?"

With that he moved his hands to the out swept doors behind Prowl. Gently running his hands down the ornamental decals and flaring his energy fields into them, they were so smooth. The way Prowl's trapped body arched against his, sapphire optic's flashing on and off and the shuddering gasp that escaped the others vocaliser told him. Yup, they were sensitive all right.

Raising his head to look at Prowl, Starscream was pleased to see a look of stunned astonishment on the Datsun's face.

'Hee. Hee. Nothing freezes logic like passion, he can't even fight back.' He thought, going back to nipping and gently sucking on the exposed neck before him.

Prowl's logic centre was going into meltdown, finally, he found his vocaliser. "St, Star, Starscream stop!" Oh Primus!! Was that his voice stuttering?

"Why?" Came the answer from somewhere near his shoulder strut.

"NUUU You, you, you're a Deceptercon, en, enemy."

"HUMMMMMM" Resonated against his skin, making him shudder and weakening his knees further.

Prowl's logic centre was now past panic mode, just leaving meltdown and about to enter supernova state. In order to protect itself, it went into reboot mode. His battle computer, finding itself in charge, promptly did the same. This left that little illogical part of his CPU suddenly wondering where has everyone gone and GOSH am I in charge?

The sensuous feeling of Starscream stroking his body and kissing his neck was no longer enough for Prowl, with a sudden heave, he freed his hands upwards and seizing the surprised seekers head, pulled it away from his neck to face him. "HUH!!" Was all Starscream had time for, as Prowl pulled his head forward into a passionate kiss.

This time it was Prowl's glossa that made the assault. Starscream was only to happy to concede defeat. Where had this come from? As Prowl's glossa twisted seductively around his, he decided he didn't care. "OH, here's payback." Thought Prowl, moving one hand behind Starscream's head to hold him in the kiss.

He slipped the other hand to the leading edge of the jet's wing. With just a fingertip, he rubbed, ghost light against the sensor receptors and pressure nodes embedded in the metal skin. Starscream jumped and squirmed as electromagnetic fields were disrupted and melded. Servo relays flickered as power was shunted through them, sending euphoria through the seekers body.

Prowl now decided to play dirty, balancing on one leg, he manovered the other around Starscream's legs and brought his foot into sudden contact with the back of his knees, which promptly caused the unsuspecting seeker's legs to buckle. Prowl, bending forward, not breaking lip contact, closed his hand tighter over the jets wing, he felt for a sensor node close to the seekers neck, finding one, he tickled and rubbed it, bringing it to keening sensitivity, feeling Starscream start to squirm against him.

Not that Starscream was in any way passive about the situation. His hands now roamed the tactician's body with impunity, finding places where armour had chinks, exploring them, slipping a finger in here and there igniting sensitive circuitry, feeling the pulse of aura fields and hearing muffled moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Prowl broke the kiss and leered down at the jet. Lust had replacing the malevolent look. Dropping to his knees beside Starscream, Prowl fastened his mouth to the sensitised node he had been playing with, as if it was the last cube of Energon in the universe. Starscream clutched at the pale helm as exquisite sensations like liquid ice-fire ran down his wing. Where in the Pit did an Autobot learn to do that? After a few moments he didn't care if the Great Unmaker had taught Prowl as long as he didn't stop.

With a sudden push, Prowl had the seeker supine on the floor, he began to work his way down Starscream's wing, teasing the embedded sensors to heightened sensitivity, from the moans and writhing of the body beneath him, he was hitting all the right spots. Not even Prowl's chevron scratching a series of parallel lines on the amber of his cockpit could distract Starscream from the exquisite pleasure that flooded through his neural net, the pain just added to the pleasure.

One hand caressing Prowl's helm and the other stroking the far side of his cockpit, Starscream was in bliss heaven. Prowl, tiring of wing teasing and wanting MUCH more contact, swung one leg over the prostrate seeker and lay down, maximising their bodily contact. Starscream's optics glowed bright enough to light their prison, as Prowl's darkened to deep indigo. Mouths meet again as hands caressed each others bodies and wings sending them both into ecstatic sensory overload.

Starscream came back online and powered up his optics. An amused pair of sapphire ones regarded him.

"I hope I was a good enough distraction for you?" Said Prowl.

"HUH!! Don't flatter yourself." Came the retort.

That's when they heard the first muffled BOOM. Prowl scrambled off Starscream and quickly pinpointed the source of the noise. Above them, where the landslide had happened. Piledrivers, but who's? Both mech's moved back against the wall furthest from the noise, stones fell from the ceiling and dust filled the room. Suddenly, a crack appeared and bright sunlight shone into the gloom.

Silence, then a dark helm popped into sight. Even upside down Sideswipe still looked like mischief personified.

"Well, is he there? Or have I got dusty for nothing?" came the imperious tones of the golden Lamborghini.

"He's here, and he's got a rattlesnake for company." The red twin replied. "Come on Prowl, lets have you out of there, and you, don't move or I'll turn you into a pretzel!!! In fact, if you have hurt Prowl, I'll origami you into a toad!!!"

Prowl became aware of the hand that clutched his shoulder. Turning his head he could see the way Starscream's expressive face had closed down. He raised his dark hand and patted the blue one.

"Don't worry."

Two arms appeared one gold, one ruby. "Come on Prowl, jump."

Prowl took three running steps and jumped, rising his arms to the light, Two powerful hands caught his and he flew out of the hole like a cork from a bottle.

After the gloom of the underground room the light was almost blinding. The twins turned back to the hole.

"Come on you and don't try anything cute or you'll regret it." Sideswipe threatened.

Starscream arrived the same way Prowl had, but the twins kept hold of his wrists and enforced the hold by gripping his shoulders. Starscream stood impassive between them, optics on Prowl.

Prowl had a sudden picture appear in his mind. Starscream, once again supine, optics wide watching the twins kiss and caressed each other beside him, while Prowl straddled his hips and slowly kissed and licked up……………BUZZZZZZ. Both his logic centre and battle computer finished their reboot and decided that it was safe for them to come back on line. Prowl's illogical mind was once again submerged, but it took the picture of Starscream and the twins with it for company. Prowl's lips quirked slightly.

"Let him go." He ordered. Three puzzled expression met his. "We had a truce and agreed that which ever side made the rescue would release the other."

Starscream's expression said "Hu!! When?"

The twins just looked slightly shocked. "Are you sure you don't want us to take him back to the ARK and lock him up?" queried Sunstreaker.

"Starscream and security restraints and chains and all at your tender mercy." Whispered a little voice in Prowl's CPU. Logic circuit and battle computer sat on the voice, but the image lingered…

"No Sunstreaker. I always keep my side of a bargain. Let him go."

Clearly unhappy at the situation, the Lamborghini's complied.

Walking past Prowl, one ruby optic darkened into the transformer equivalent of a wink. The red seeker ran a few steps, jumped and transformed, rising gracefully into the air. Turning, Prowl regarded his rescuers. Sunstreaker was watching him thoughtfully; Sideswipe was watching the seeker grow smaller in the distance, weapon in hand. Just in case.

"Thank you for rescuing me. We must inform the proper authorities about this place when we get back to the ARK."

"Road's that way. Not far" Said Sunstreaker.

Prowl thankfully transformed at the side of the road.

"Did you see the scratches on Starscream's canopy?" Sideswipe sent to his twin via their private link.

"Yes, Prowl's chevron is sharp." Came the reply as the yellow lambo transformed.

Puzzled, the red twin mulled over the remark. Had they been fighting? Had Prowl charged the seeker? The image of Prowl pretending to be a bull and Starscream using his wing as a cape made him giggle. No, wrong angle. Not horizontally, now, if Starscream had been on the floor, that would put Prowl's chevron there, but Prowl's face……… mouth……… body…… Why?.. PZZZZZZZZZZ.

Luckily, there were no other cars on the road to witness the red lambo swerve. "Took you long enough to work that out, didn't it?" Came the teasing voice from his sibling.

"Prowl !!!!!!!! Who would have thought he had it in him. Rotten skid-plate sucker. He could have asked if we wanted to play 'Jump the Jet'!!!!!!!!"


End file.
